Digimon Twilight Zone: The Beginning of the End
by Gennai's Apprentice
Summary: A fatal accident. An alternate timeline. 19 years after the defeat of Apoclymon, the 01 Digidestined must assemble once more in order to fight off an evil that has festered for years. Together, they will go on what is to be their final adventure.
1. The Premise

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and I don't own the Twilight Zone.

.

Digimon Twilight Zone  
Episode 0: The Premise  
  
by: Gennai's Apprentice 

.

On a lonely mountain highway, a yellow taxi navigated it's way down the hillside. Mr. Kaito & Mrs. Misaki Ichijouji sat in the backseat of the cab, just returning from a visit with the in-laws. The tired man looked out the window, watching the landscape fly past. His wife, on the other hand, slept soundly on his shoulder. He looked over to his sleeping wife and placed his hand over her belly for what seemed the millionth time. Every once in a while, he would feel the kick of what was going to be their second child.  
  
Their first was a mere two year old, but already showed signs of a creative and intelligent mind. They would have brought little Sam along, but had to leave him with a cousin when he showed signs of hay fever. Kaito Ichijouji looked out the window once more, and closed his eyes as drowsiness approached. If he had kept his eyes open a little longer, he would have noticed the shadow approaching closer and closer from the horizon.  
  
The cab driver took a glance in his rear-view mirror to check on his passengers to find them asleep. In that moment, the window to his left shattered, startling the driver and causing him to swerve into the rock wall to their right. He tried to compensate for his error by turning a hard left. Unfortunately, it was too much and sent the small cab crashing through the steel guards and hurtling over the edge. It fell several stories before exploding into a burning wreck, illuminating in the night sky.

----------

12 Years Later...  
Odaiba Jr. High

.

"Please take a seat next to the girl with a... camera around her neck," the teacher told his newest student.  
  
TK had just moved into town recently, in fact he and his Mom had just finished getting settled in the night before, having everything unpacked. For TK's Mom, Nancy, it was moving a little closer to her new job. For TK it was moving a little closer to his brother and his Dad. Having already made friends on the walk to school, the boy looked forward to the first day of a new school year. New surroundings, new school, new friends, and maybe even some new adventures were in store for him.  
  
The boy took a glance at his new teacher before moving towards his seat. Apparently, the man had not memorized the students' names yet. Or maybe, judging by his demeanor just did not care. Putting his backpack down, the blond haired boy smiled broadly at the girl next to him. "Looks like we're together again, Kari."  
  
"Yup, just like old times, TK," Kari replied, matching his grin tooth for tooth. The two had not seen each other in what seemed like years, but they had talked on the phone only the night before. Had the two bothered to notice, they might have seen the boy just sitting opposite of Kari, glaring at the two friends and blushing like mad.  
  
"Hey, our teacher looks like Ogremon!" TK joked. Kari began to laugh aloud, attracting the attention of all their classmates and the teacher.  
  
"What's so funny, you two?" the teacher asked, looking slightly annoyed.  
  
"Nothing sir," the couple said at the same time. The teacher simply rolled his eyes and turned around to continue his lecture. The couple looked at each other and smiled while the goggle boy known as Davis seethed in his seat.  
  
After class in the hallway, the two met up and agreed to meet each other in the library after school. Before Davis could confront the two, they broke up and headed to their respective classes. Looking at his watch, Davis realized that he had better hurry up or else he was going to be late for class too.

-----

Yolei Inoue sat in front of the computer browsing the internet. One of the privileges of being the Vice President of the computer club was that she had free access to the room at any time. She was just about to finish her official school business and get to checking out the latest fads, new movies, and desserts to die for before she noticed a new message with the school's e-mail account.  
  
"Hmmm, Tai Kamiya? Isn't there a girl in the seventh grade with the same last name?" she asked herself, "This e-mail is probably hers." She browsed a little while the message printed. When it finished, she picked it up and set off to find the mysterious Kamiya. ... "So TK," Kari began as she tried to reach for a book that was a bit too high, "how does your Mom like the new apartment?"  
  
TK, being a little taller, stretched out and barely managed to pull the book out. "She hasn't seen it yet, she's been on the computer the whole day!" The two laughed for a bit as Kari took the book out of TK's hands.  
  
"You're such a joker, TK," Kari said chidingly.  
  
Suddenly, the boy known as Davis appeared in the doorway, huffing and puffing and not looking the least bit happy. "Hey, buddy!" Davis said through clenched teeth and ragged breaths.  
  
Kari turned around, looking slightly mad at her longtime classmate. "His name is not 'Buddy', it's TK," she said sternly.  
  
Davis raised his fists in the air, "Alright, TJ or JB or whatever it is... How do you know Kari?!"  
  
TK, still a bit confused by this guy's uncalled for aggressiveness, simply stared blankly at the other boy. "Huh? How do I know her?" Then in a sudden jolt of insight, he realized what was going on and began to laugh, "Oh I get it, you're jealous of me!"  
  
"Argh! I'm not jealous of ANYBODY!!" Davis felt about ready to knock some teeth out of this TB guy or whatever his name was. That was until he was interrupted by a purple haired girl who walked right past him as if he wasn't there.  
  
"Oh, hi Yolei," TK said, greeting his new neighbor with a smile. Yolei nodded in acknowledgment and headed straight for Kari.  
  
"You're Kari Kamiya, aren't you?" Yolei said the paper in her hands.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Why do you ask?" Kari replied.  
  
"Well, are you related to Tai?" Yolei said as she opened the paper showing the message to the other girl, "He sent you this e-mail."  
  
Kari's eyes scanned the page, "Come on TK, everyone's waiting at the park!" Grabbing the bewildered TK by the wrist, she dragged him out of the room and down the hallway.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" Davis asked, as the two rushed out of the room. A moment later, Cody appeared in the doorway huffing and puffing.  
  
"Yolei! I've been looking all over for you. Are you still coming over to fix my computer?" the little boy asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Yolei said, reading the short message one more time, understanding it even less every time she read it. She then crumpled it up and threw it into the nearest trashcan. She began to follow Cody out of the room when she turned around and shook the stunned Davis, "Hey, kid, snap out of it. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Arrgh!!" was all he said as he balled up his fists and his veins began to bulge out of his head. "All that work on trying to get Kari to be my friend... All lost because of some stupid new kid!!"  
  
Cody still standing in the doorway watched as Davis suffered a mental breakdown. "Hey Cody, maybe we should get out of here, he looks like he's about to go smashing stuff."  
  
"Yeah, I agree," Cody said as the two quickly moved down the hallway, hurrying as far away as they could from the poor kid.  
  
Davis began pulling at his hair and screamed at the empty room, "Argh!!!! What went wrong?!?!"

---------------

Enter the Twilight Zone.  
  
In the world that we know of, a group of eight kids known as the Digidestined were teleported from their summer camp in Japan to a small island known as File Island. There in the Digital World, they paired up with Digimon partners and fought evil wherever they encountered it to save not only the Digital World, but the Real World as well. Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, the four Dark Masters, and Apoclymon... They defeated all of them and their minions and earned their right to become legends.  
  
Four years later, the next generation of Digidestined came about. Composed of three new kids (Davis, Yolei, and Cody) and two of the original ones (TK and Kari), they fought a new evil, the Digital Kaiser. In the end the Kaiser, also known as Ken, turned to the light and joined the Digidestined. Together, they fought the ultimate evil, the one who had manipulated Ken as the Digimon Emperor... MaloMyotismon.  
  
Though this is true, I am not here to talk about them. Instead, consider this, what if there was no Kaiser.  
  
In a parallel universe much like this one, the Kaiser never existed due to his parents' death in an accident before he was born. In this universe, there is no new generation of Digidestined. No Davis, no Yolei, and no Cody. They existed, yet they did not participate in the battles of the Digital World. For nineteen years after the Great War, there was peace in the Digital World... or so the Digidestined thought.

---------------

15 Years Later...  
Tokyo, Japan

.

Tai and Sora stood on the steps of a little chapel just off the Bay in the Meguro District. Hand in hand, they looked into the others eyes. The small wedding band glistened on their fingers sparkled in the sunlight. It had been a while since they had been to this chapel...  
  
"Hey, are you two going to stand there all day?!" a little girl standing a little higher on the steps asked. She continued to wave her hands frantically to get their attention.  
  
It had been, in fact, eight years since they were last here and exchanged vows to become eternally one in marriage.  
  
"Don't worry, Pix. We'll be there in a minute. Why don't you go and save us a seat," Tai Kamiya said, all the while enjoying the moment with his lovely wife.  
  
"Aw, come on!" The red haired girl pouted. She stood there for a couple more minutes with her arms crossed, waiting for a response. Throwing up her hands in defeat, she marched into the chapel to get some seats.  
  
"You think she'll ever understand?" Sora asked as she kissed Tai lightly on the lips.  
  
"I don't want to think about it. All I care about is that she stays my little girl forever..."

----------

Digital World  
Infinity Mountain...

"Damn, I'm gonna be late for the meeting," DemiDevimon muttered to himself as he flapped his wings, cruising swiftly through the darkened hallways. On the way, he barely managed to avoid several Bakemon and a Soulmon. Finally reaching his destination, only an incredibly large set of doors separated him from the gathering. He knocked loudly, but distinctly with three taps of his claw. "C'mon, open up," he muttered again as the doors did not respond. He was about to give the door another three raps when the door finally creaked open slowly.  
  
The bat Digimon shivered as a cold gust brushed past him. The room he was in was expansive, yet barely furnished. His Master was not the type who accumulated worthless things. The only thing he was concerned about was power. His Master, a large, yet lanky, winged Digimon sat on his throne. Before him were two of his lieutenants giving their reports, "Sir," one of them began, "we have secured Overdell, Freezeland, and the Great Canyon. We currently have Toy Town under siege, but they show no signs of letting up... Sir?"  
  
The massive demon Digimon finally stood up. Despite the fact that he was hunched, he still stood a great deal taller than anyone in the room, "It is of no consequence, they will all fall in time," then turning to the newcomer, "You are late, what news do you bring?"  
  
DemiDevimon cleared his throat, "Master, the trap has been set, and are awaiting our guests. The old man is on his way and will be here within the hour."  
  
"Good."

---------------

Now the original eight are back, ready to fight this new evil... Tai Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Matt Ishida, Mimi Tachikawa, Izzy Izumi, Joe Kido, T.K. Takaishi... the Digidestined once more...

.

Do do do do, Do do do do, Do do do do...

---------------

A/N: The above scene with Davis, TK, Kari, etc. is the first episode of 02 slightly altered. I would tell you where to find the script, but ff.n won't let me put in web addresses. It's called "Enter Flamedramon."


	2. The Gathering

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Toei does. And Saban. And Disney too. Dumb Disney, I liked Fox better.  
  
.  
  
Notes from the Author: Now, I know that I could simply state the ages of the Digidestined like in so many other fics, or I could probably just tell you that it's been 19 years since the end of the events chronicled in 01 and let you figure their ages out yourself. But being the creative chap that I am (yeah right), I've decided to try something different. A trailer of sorts. Please bear with me on this one. I'll have it posted at the end of part 2 since it would feel a bit awkward here in the beginning.  
  
Also, as far as the more subtle discrepencies that you may notice between this fanfic and Digimon canon is done on purpose. After all, this is an alternate universe fic, right?  
  
---------------  
  
Digimon TZ: The Beginning of The End Episode 1: The Gathering (Part 1)  
  
by: Gennai's Apprentice  
  
---------------  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
.  
  
In a small chapel, a couple stood before the minister eagerly waiting to be wed to each other. The air was full of excitement... It was the moment everyone had been waiting for.  
  
"Takeru Takaishi," the minister began, "will you take Hikari Kamiya to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
The two had gone their separate ways after high school. From one relationship to another, none had worked out for them.  
  
"And do you Hikari Kamiya take Takeru Takaishi to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
But finally, they had realized what they had missed out on for all these years.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride, Takeru."  
  
Each other.  
  
As the two newlyweds kissed, a young girl shouted from the congregation, "You go uncle, you GO!"  
  
----------  
  
Later at the reception, TK met with the father of the young girl who had caused the commotion at the end of his wedding. He shook the other man's hand vigorously with a bright smile on his face, "Boy Tai, that girl's as spunky as ever."  
  
"Yeah well, she get's it from her mom," Tai replied with a grin.  
  
"Yeah right, whatever happened to Mr. Large-and-in-Charge?"  
  
"Hey!" Tai countered faking a hurt expression, "For that one, I'm already thinking of what I'm gonna say to you when your kid turns out to be crazier than mine!"  
  
"Well, I'll tell you one thing, gentlemen," Izzy came up from behind clapping both men's shoulders, "until that day comes, my little Gennai's is at the top in vivacity.  
  
Tai just stared at the shorter man, trying to figure out what he just said. Mimi joined the three men, dressed in a pink gown for the event, "He means lively," she explained, "Gennai is a lively little boy."  
  
"Oh," Tai said with a blank exression.  
  
TK couldn't help himself and began to laugh out loud. Tai was still mulling over Izzy's expansive vocabulary as he gave Mimi and Izzy a good hug.  
  
"It's been such a long time since I've seen you guys!" TK asked from behind Tai, "Besides, where is your 'lively' son?"  
  
"Well," Izzy began, "first off, sorry that it has been such a long time since we've seen you guys, but our schedules simply wouldn't permit us to take the vacations that we so deserve and need."  
  
"Besides, Mimi continued, "I don't think you want to know what Izzy's idea of a vacation is," she said with a smirk on her face. "And Gennai, well... he's at home. He's still in school right now, and he needs to pick up his grades a bit."  
  
Izzy struck a pompous stance, "That is correct. It was my decision that he stay home and work harder on his studies. It just wouldn't do to have a son of mine slacking off." The three of them laughed at the poor man as he looked at them bewildered at what it was that was so funny to them.  
  
Over at one of the tables, Sora, Kari, and a couple of their friends, laughed and chitchatted about their love life. Sora noticed Mimi looking in their direction and motioned for her to come over.  
  
As she left, the three men went back to the original conversation on the personality of TK's kid whenever that came around. Tai led the groom and their old friend over to the bar to order some drinks, and continued their aimless conversation into the night.  
  
---------------  
  
After the reception, the two newlyweds went to their new apartment and Kari changed into more casual clothes.  
  
"Kari, I'm going to check the computer and see if Matt answered before we go and get some sleep. We have a lot of packing for our honeymoon tomorrow."  
  
"Ya' know TK this day isn't really complete, I think you're missing something," Kari said lovingly giving him a little peck on his rosy cheek.  
  
"I don't think so. I feel pretty pooped after that elaborate wedding and reception, not to mention all the real good food, fun with our friends, especially Daisu...," TK stopped as he noticed Kari batting her pretty eyes at him, "Oh I get it..." He pulled Kari down and gave her a long passionate kiss. "I'll meet you in the bedroom in a few moments, dear. I just want to see if Matt sent something."  
  
"Fine, I'll just wait here," Kari said as she pulled up another chair.  
  
TK turned on the computer, and logged onto the internet. He immediately clicked on his "New Mail" icon and opened his mailbox to find the expected e-mail from Matt. "Let's see what we got here."  
  
-----  
  
Dear TK and Kari,  
  
I'm sorry I'm going to miss your wedding. I know you've been planning this for forever, but... If not for not for my stupid contract, I'd probably hop on the next Concord out to Japan and maybe even take a chopper straight to the chapel. Fortunately though, my tour has been shortened because of some weird incidents going on like terrorist bombings and some freak weather. I'll be back in a few weeks. Hope that'll cheer you up. I'm so proud of you TK, I'll dedicate a song to you guys at my next concert.  
  
Your loving brother,  
Matt  
  
-----  
  
"That's so sweet, TK sometimes I wish Tai would be as considerate as Matt."  
  
"Yeah..." TK continued to scroll down looking through the junk mail looking for something else when something caught his eye, "Hey look at this! The e-mail address is , what do you think it is?"  
  
"Open it and we'll find out."  
  
-----  
  
Dear Digidestined,  
  
A new evil has erupted and has taken over the Digital World! We're all under attack and need your help to defeat this new evil and bring peace back to the Digiworld! I have sent an e-mail to each of you. Please download the executable in the Attachments and open it. It will give you the information you need on how to get here, please HURRY!"  
  
-Gennai  
  
-----  
  
After Kari finished reading it, she almost fell off of the chair from shock, "TK! What should we do?!" she asked her new husband.  
  
"I don't know, honey," he replied.  
  
The two just stared at the screen, reading the words over and over.  
  
"Maybe we should call Tai and Sora first?" Kari asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah, let's do that."  
  
----------  
  
Over at Tai's house, his family settled down to get some rest after the long day. Tai and Sora were sitting on their couch as their little daughter Pixie jumped into her father's lap.  
  
"Hey Dad, does this mean Uncle TK and Auntie Kari are now really my uncle and auntie?"  
  
"Yes Pixie, but Kari was always your auntie," Sora said.  
  
"Oh," she replied still a little confused.  
  
"Alright Pixie, time for bed." Tai said picking her up off of his lap and gripped her little hand leading his little "munchkin" to the stairwell.  
  
"But Dad," Pixie said trying to pull her hand out of her father's tight grip, "can't I stay up a little longer? Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top!"  
  
"No." Tai and Sora said together and gave her the look.  
  
As she climbed the stairs, she did a one-eighty, "Hey dad!" Pixie called out.  
  
"Yeah, honey?" Tai replied.  
  
"Could you tell me again about the Digital World before I go to bed?" Pixie pleaded.  
  
"Not tonight Pix, maybe tomorrow night, you have to go to school in the morning."  
  
After Pixie closed the door, Tai and Sora sat down remembering the time surrounding their engagement and marriage. Those were the happy years Tai thought thinking back to their care-free days.  
  
"Yeah," Sora said as if reading his thoughts pulling him even closer. Their lips were a bare centimeters apart from each other when she suddenly pulled back and stuck her tongue out at him and made a funny face. "At least they were until you started getting so obsessed with soccer."  
  
"Don't even get started on that..." Tai said trying to pull Sora closer to him.  
  
Instead, Sora resisted even more and shoved Tai away playfully, "And it took a kidnapping to bring us back together!"  
  
"Hey! I said I was sorry, right?"  
  
He brushed her hand away and pulled her in taking her head in his hands and giving her an incredibly long and passionate kiss.  
  
"Yes, you did..." she murmured into his ear.  
  
"Sora, wait! I just remembered something I really have to do," Tai jumped up causing Sora to back off a little and land on her rear end. "I have to go on the Web and check out something, okay?"  
  
"Taichi Kamiya! Are you SERIOUS?! We're having a romantic momment, and now you have to ruin it!" she yelled. The man was apparently startled by her reaction.  
  
"Hey, Sora, I'm sorry, but this was sorta important, I gotta get this done, before I forget again." Tai was looking down as he was saying, his face a bright red color.  
  
"Fine." she huffed, "I'll be upstairs, call me when you're done. I'm going to search for some vacation getaway we can get away to." She looked back to Tai to see he was blushing again, and continued back to her room where she had some magazines she could look into.  
  
Tai stood there stunned. Stupid, stupid, me! I get every man's dream girl and I just keep messing up. he thought to himself and began dreaming of Sora in some nighties. He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head, "Alright, concentrate, I just have to finish this business so I can get on to some more important business," he muttered to himself looking back to his room upstains to see if Sora was watching him. But she wasn't.  
  
Once the internet was running, that annoying male voice of his ISP told him he had mail. He decided to check out what was in the mail before he sent in his registration for "Soccer Life." Opening the mailbox, he scanned through all the junk until he found an e-mail from He called out for Sora.  
  
"What now?" she yelled back from the room.  
  
"You just gotta see this!" he yelled back  
  
"Hey, you guys, I'm trying to sleep over here!" Pixie yelled from her room.  
  
"Sorry," the two yelled at the same time.  
  
Sora came out in her more romantic nightwear. "This doesn't have anything to do about your oh so important something, does it?"  
  
Tai didn't answer, his eyes taking in her beauty. "You really want me tonight, huh," he said finally when she sat down next to him.  
  
"Ugh, I don't know anymore," giving him a playful shove dislodging him from the chair. She began scrolling up and down the full inbox. "Get out of debt... Finance a new home... Get easy money... Subscribe to sports magazine... What's so interesting about this?" she asked him as he picked himself off the floor.  
  
"This!" Tai said grabbing her hand and pointing it at the screen, ! I sure hope this is Izzy's new address, but if this is coming from where I think it's coming from, remind me to cancel our service, throw away our PC, and go back to telephones and mail.  
  
"You're so silly, Tai," she leaned her head against Tai's and continued, "It probably is from Izzy though. Hurry up and open it and let's find out."  
  
What they saw was the same letter TK and Kari were looking at that very same second.  
  
Tai looked over to Sora with a lopsided grin, "Well, it's not Florida, Sora, but I guess it'll do."  
  
Sora was about to reply with a witty remark of her own, but stopped when she heard the phone ringing. She picked it up, "Hello, Kamiya houshold." She turned to Tai, handing him the phone, "For you, it's Kari."  
  
----------  
  
London, England  
  
.  
  
Matt looked out the window of the penthouse he was in. Tall buildings covered the skyline. But there was something he saw that made him do a double-take, but shook his head, thinking it was just an illusion. What he thought he saw was a Digmon. He moved away from the window and sat down on a nice big couch on the opposite side of the room. His agent, sitting in a La-z-boy chair watching Matt's every move.  
  
"Look Sam, I know you really care for me, and all, but you've heard what's going on, right?  
  
"Yeah, Matt baby, don't worry about it. I'm sure everything'll be all right," his agent said.  
  
"Look, there are buildings blowing up for no reason, ever since we came here! People are getting hurt all over the city. Don't you think something is going on here," Matt said throwing a sidelong glance at his agent.  
  
"Don't worry kid, the coppers and Scotland Yard are all over it! They have assured me that they have it under control."  
  
Matt knew that if there was one thing that his agent was more afraid of, it was losing a chance to pull in more of the big bucks. "I don't think you get it, Sam..."  
  
"Not yet babe, just ONE more concert and we'll leave 'kay. I promise, we're going back to Japan in a few weeks," the agent pleaded with his eyes and motions.  
  
"Can't you get it through your thick skull!!!" Matt jumped up in exasperation, "The theater where my group was supposed to perform, blew up two days before the concert! What if someone is after me or even worse, wants to make a point with the lives of all the people watching me during the concert!"  
  
His agent also got up and tried to get Matt to settle down, "Trust me, it'll be a smaller building which has gone through several bomb searches and the security in the area will be tripled. You don't have to worry that famous little head of yours."  
  
"Fine then, but remember," Matt said with a warning tone, "it's my pretty little head that's paying for your big ugly butt mister." Matt just buried his face in his hands. "Why don't you go and have lunch and I'll join you later alright," he said finally.  
  
After his agent bowed and left, Matt decided to write an e-mail to his little brother and tell him that he would be coming back soon. When he was connected to the Internet, he realized how long it's been since he saw his brother. He hadn't even made any contact with him for weeks now on his four month international tour. Inside the mailbox was a letter from TK sent to him two weeks ago. He quickly openned it and read it.  
  
-----  
  
Dear Matt,  
  
Well, it seems that I'm going to be married soon, and we've gotten everything prepared. I really hope you can make it if at all possible, but if not, I understand. I know you told me to get on with it, and get it over with, but it just doesn't seem right without you here. Anyways, since I'm going to be married to Kari that'll mean you'll be related in some way to Tai. :)  
  
Your little squirt,  
Takeru  
  
-----  
  
Matt grinned, picturing his little brother with his best friend's little sister. He knew this day was coming, but there was nothing either of them could do. Their wedding had been extended so many times, some were worried that they were going to break up before the wedding happened. Of course, he knew that those two belonged together and even if time and space were ripped apart, he was sure those two would find a way to be together. Matt sighed.  
  
.  
  
Flashback  
  
The two brothers sat at a small rectangular table in the dining room. Matt sat on one side, and TK sat opposite from him.  
  
Ever since their father and mother broke up, Matt had always strayed away from relationships that required commitment. Their had been many women in his life, many relationships that could not hold up to the stresses of stardom. He thought it was a curse for his family. But now, TK was determined to break that curse.  
  
"Y'know TK," Matt began, "I... I... just want to make sure you're making the right decision."  
  
TK looked down at the meal his brother had prepared for them. "The food's getting a little cold, Matt."  
  
"Dammit TK, you know why I called you here!"  
  
TK poked his food a little then looked up, "You don't approve do you?"  
  
"It's not that!" Matt retorted.  
  
"Then what? What's bothering you about me and Kari?"  
  
"It's just," Matt began, "I don't want you to end up like Mom and Dad..."  
  
"Don't worry Matt, it won't, and even if you tried to stop me, you couldn't..." TK said, looking deep into his brother's sorrowful eyes. "Me and Kari love each other, and we want to be together forever, that's that!"  
  
There was an uneasy silence for a couple minutes, then Matt smiled and dug his chopsticks into the noodles and began eating. TK just watched.  
  
"It's good you're not eating. You better watch that stomach, TK," Matt said with a smile, "I don't think Kari would like it if you couldn't fit into your tux on wedding day."  
  
TK smiled, "Tai's setting up a bachelor's party, you coming?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world..."  
  
End Flashback  
  
.  
  
"I'll write something back and maybe the news of my coming back soon would encourage him and tell him I'll dedicate one of my songs to him." he said to himself, rapidly typing up an e-mail.  
  
After he sent it, the young singer scrolled down the list of his overstuffed e-mailbox, full of fan mail. He wanted to check out if there were any other letters from his little brother when he ran across an e-mail address that caught his eye.  
  
"Hmm. What's this?" he mumbled to himself. "An e-mail from Hmmm, the Digital World, I'd better open it and see what it says." After he read it, concern growing within him, he immediately began downloading the file. As it was downloading, he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note to his agent that he was going to be out for a while.  
  
.  
  
Continued In Part 2... 


	3. The Gathering Part 2

Disclaimer: Okay people who are just itching to sue somebody's butt off, you ain't gettin' mine today because I do not own Digimon Adventures or anything of the sort okay so don't even try it.   
. 

Digimon TZ: The Beginning of The End  
Episode 1: The Gathering (Part 2)

by: Gennai's Apprentice

**Rwanda, Africa**  
.

Deep in the jungles of Africa, a small run-down concrete building stood four stories high. This building was a World Visions free clinic, run by the United Nations. On the second floor, a gurney was being run through the lime colored hallways. A blue haired doctor of fair complexion stood over the tribesman as the gurney was being pushed along by another doctor, with similar features.

"Damn! When will this fighting ever end, Jim?" the doctor pushing the stretcher asked.

Jim just shook his head, "I don't know, Joe, but until it does... We're needed here."

Jim and Joe had finally rolled him into a ward packed with other patients in similar or worse conditions. The patient himself was bleeding profusely from the chest cavity.

Several nurses, of various nationalities, stood by tending to the patients, "Somebody, I need another blood bag, STAT!"

"I got it Jim," Joe called already on his way out of the ward, dodging doctors, nurses, and patients. Finally, he got to one of the refrigerators on his floor, and with blood bag in hand, he ran back, and gave it to his brother.

With the patient stabilizing, Jim futilely wiped the sweat off his brow.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this heat, Joe," Jim said with a smile.

"Jim," Joe began in all seriousness, What happened to him?"

"Poor Sefu got five darts in his left lung. We may have to replace it, so you go and put in a requisition ASAP."

As soon as a nurse came by the two brothers released their new patient into her care.

Jim had left just moments before and had to handle another emergency. Joe on the other hand had to fill out some paperwork.

As Joe started up his computer in the small cramped office, he continued thinking about what happened that day after he returned from the Digiworld. The first thing he did was sent out the requisitions to the main office by e-mail. When he finished, he started looking through his mailbox to see if any new developments had come up. One e-mail address caught his eye.

"Nobody ever sends us junk mail, I wonder what it is." He opened the e-mail from A sudden realization came over him. His legs wobbling, he sat down in his thatched chair, and read over one more time

----------

**Tokyo, Japan**  
(Odaiba District)  
.

Izzy Izumi picked up the phone in his hotel room. "Who is it, darling," his wife Mimi asked. Izzy didn't answer her. Instead he just kept nodding his head to whoever was on the other end.

"All right, I'll check it out and verify it if I can... Contact Joe? Alright, I'll get right on it... I'll see you in two hours." Izzy hung up the phone, with a grim look on his face. "It was Tai, something's wrong in the Digital World."

"You mean a new theme park, right? Not the Digiworld where Palmon, Tentomon, Agumon, and all our other Digimon friends are, right?"

"I'm afraid not, dear. Gennai had sent an e-mail to all of us. Tai called me to check out whether or not it's the real thing." Izzy sat down at a desk and opened up his faithful Pineapple laptop. Mimi got up out of the bed she was lying in and walked over to her husband's side. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the infamous e-mail that was going to turn her world upside-down.

"Hey Mimi," Izzy said turning to his pink princess, "you still keep in contact with Joe Kido, don't you?"

"Uh, yeah. Why, what's up?"

"Send him an e-mail telling him to hold off on leaving just yet."

"Okay, lemme just remem..."

"Oh, one more thing. Tell him about the video conference in two hours. And when you're done, you better get packing, we're checking out in thirty minutes."

"Yes, honey," she said in her tired annoyed voice, then muttered under her breath, "Slave driver..."

"I heard that."

----------

"Yes Mom, we'll be gone for a while. With TK and Kari. No, all I need is for you to... NO MOM, I just need for you... MOM, I'M A GROWN MAN!"

Sora looked over to her increasingly frustrated lover. He had been trying to get his mom, her mother-in-law, to baby-sit Pixie while they were gone. As always, her cautious, caring nature clashed with Tai's impulsive and impatient behavior. Nevertheless, Tai still loved his mom.

"LOOK MOM, ALL I NEED YOU TO DO IS JUST BABYSIT PIXIE FOR A WEEK OR SO!"

Sora went over to the red-faced man and placed her hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. "It's alright, she's just worried."

Tai hung up the phone his shoulders sagging. "Mom's upset now, and I need to go over there and apologize. I'll also take Pix over and hopefully she'll just let her stay without asking anymore questions."

"Do you want me to go..." Sora began to suggest.

"No, it's alright. I'll be fine. Besides," he shrugged with a sheepish grin, "I haven't seen my Mom in a while. Might be my last."

----------

**London, England**  
.

Matt looked around him. His agent had left several minutes ago. He had a public appearance scheduled three hours from now. He was bound by his contract to fulfill his obligations to his fans and to his sponsors.

He chuckled to himself. No contract was going to stand between him and his friends.

"Beep beep," the laptop announced. He looked to the computer and found a new e-mail. It was from his brother.

-----

Matt,

We got the e-mail from Gennai too. Tai and Izzy are trying to figure out what to do. We're gonna have a video conference about two hours after I send this e-mail to you. Oh, one more thing, I don't think you're gonna have a chance for that concert.

--TK

-----

Two hours. Matt looked at his watch, then to the e-mail. There was still an hour and a half left. He looked around and his eyes landed on the carry-on bag on his bed. It was a backpack, given to him by his Dad as a gift for his first international tour. He got up and started looking for some clean underwear. This time around, he was going to be ready.

----------

**Rwanda, Africa**  
.

Joe had just finished packing his bag and downloading the file. Opening the program, he began reading the instructions to himself, "Touch Digivice to screen and say, 'Digiport Open.'" Joe grinned to himself. "Sounds easy enough."

"Joe! I've been looking all over for you!" his brother called out from behind him. Startled, the poor man hit the suspend key on the keyboard, placing the computer on standby. "What are you doing just sitting there! I know you got a lot of paperwork to do, but now is not the time. There's a bunch of patients out there waiting." Jim left the room soon after, leaving a stunned Joe in his wake.

How was he going to leave at a time like this. He had to tell his brother. There was no way around it, he had to tell him before he left. Besides, he was sure that Jim would understand.

----------

**Tokyo, Japan**  
(1 Hour before Departure)

"Yes, Rhonda, I'm going to be staying here in Japan for a little while longer," Izzy said to his maid over his cell phone. "No, I don't know how long we'll be here, but I want you to take care of our son as long as we are gone. He's awake? All right, I'll talk to him."

The taxi they were in was taking the Mimi and Izzy over to the Kamiya's apartment where they would leave the rest of their luggage. Izzy was sitting in the forward passenger's seat, watching the sights go by. It had been such a long time since he had been back in Japan. He wished he brought his son, but the mischievous little boy didn't deserve a vacation. He thought there would be more opportunities for little Gennai to come to his home country, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Oh, Gennai. Yes, I want you to get ready for school immediately, but I also want you to know that we'll be gone for a little longer than we expected. You be a good boy and we'll be home soon. Here's your Mom." Izzy handed the phone over to Mimi in the backseat.

"Mom?" the little boy asked on the other side of the phone.

"Yes, honey?" Mimi replied.

"Are you guys really going to be gone for a long time?"

"Hopefully not. But if we are, I want you to be on your best behavior. Don't give Rhonda a hard time, because we'll know when we get back home."

"All right, Mommy. So, I'll see you later?"

"I'll see you later, bye..."

Mimi pressed the end button on the phone. They had just pulled up to the Kamiya's apartment building. It was in the nicest part of town because of the money Tai had received from his professional soccer days and Sora's book writing. Sora was waiting at the entrance.

"Good, you guys got here okay. Tai still hasn't gotten back, but he told me to tell you to have the chat room up by the time he gets back."

"Sure, no problem," Izzy said with confidence, "Have the others been contacted? We've already gotten in contact with Joe. He was about to go through when our e-mail got to him."

"Yeah," Sora replied as they stepped into the elevator with the luggage cart, "TK's already e-mailed Matt."

"This is so exciting," Mimi said in her usual girly voice, "It'll be just like old times again."

"Actually," Sora interjected, "I hope not."

-----

(Departure Time)

"All righty then," Tai said settling into the computer chair. Standing around him were Izzy, Mimi, and Sora. Each had their own backpacks with them containing the things they would need to survive. Three other video conference screens were on his desktop. One with Matt, another with TK and Kari, and the third with Joe as well as Jim standing in the background.

"This is it," Tai continued, "the e-mail's genuine. Last time we were there, we were almost killed a million times over. Now we're older and smarter. Hopefully this won't take long. Izzy here thinks that there's a chance that there's a time distortion over in the Digiworld so hopefully, as far as anyone here knows, we might only be gone for a couple minutes to an hour."

Everyone nodded their heads. They were ready.

"Everyone, activate the Digital Portal." On the desktop screen, another window appeared. It was red at first, but it turned green and a scene appeared in the window inset. Tai held up his Digivice as well as everyone else. "This is it guys, Digiport Open!"

----------

**Infinity Mt., Digital World**  
.

On the peak of Infinity Mountain, Gennai and the evil being were conversing with each other inside the dark castle. "Master, when they do get here though, who shall I send to destroy the Digidestined?"

"The answer to that is simple... YOU!"

.  
.

TO BE CONTINUED

----------------------------------------

And now the trailer I promised you.

----------------------------------------

Home... I miss it, so much. But it's times like these when both duty and destiny call. I hate it when they do that. Who am I you ask? My name's TK. Well, actually it's Takeru Takaishi, but my friends call me TK. It's been almost 19 years since me, my six friends, and my brother came to the Digital World, kicking butt with our Digimon friends. Who are my friends, well, first off there's Joe...

Joe is seen inside a green painted hallway, lined with hospital beds and patients. He's tending to a twelve year old kid>

...The oldest one of the group at 31, he finally became a doctor. But not just any doctor, but one of those free clinic doctors down in Africa. At first he didn't want to be a doctor, but after spending time in the Digital World and a little persuading by Gomamon (his Digimon) and his brother Jim, he decided to do what he's best at, helping those in need. Then there's Izzy...

Izzy is seen inside his home study, typing at a computer. One of the walls has a large bookshelf, while another has various paintings nailed to it. The wall opposite the door has a large window where sunlight is pouring in. There are several more desks each with its own computer for his network.>

...He lives in the United States now, I believe, and was the youngest person ever to graduate from MIT at 22 with a Masters Degree. Now at 27, he works at a respected tech company down in Silicon Valley, CA. He lives there with his lovely wife, Mimi...

Mimi is seen in a room a couple doors down from Izzy. Sitting in front of a drawing board, she sketches a couple designs while flipping through a book of different types of fabric and patterns. Next to her a couple mannequins and a sewing machine. Rolls of fabric clutter the room,>

...who at the age of 25 started what has become one of the most exclusive and fashionable clothing boutiques in Los Angeles. What started as a hobby, two years later became a business frequented by movie stars and the upper crust of society. But even though she makes their clothes, she is still the same old Mimi, frequently giving some of her earnings to funds for the needy and donating her time and products to the nearby charities. And of course, there's my brother Matt...

Matt is seen sitting at the foot of a luxurious bed, inside a large suite. Some sheets of paper are scattered next to him as he strums an electric guitar. On the other side of his hotel room door, the hallway is packed with screaming teenage girls trying to shove through a couple guards to get to his door.>

...the lonely introvert turned rock star. It was only a couple years after we returned from the Digital World, that he started his own band. Called it the Teenage Wolves after his wolf-like partner, Gabumon. Now, more than 20 years later, Matt leads the Wolf Pack as it tours the world over making fan girls swoon with a single pluck of his electrical guitar. Which reminds me of Tai Kamiya...

Tai is seen sitting in front of a TV on a large couch, occasionally standing up and waving his fist at the soccer game unfolding before him, while at other times getting up during the commercials to get more snacks from the fridge.>

...Matt's best friend and professional soccer player. After several years of playing on every level, from local, to international, he led the Japanese soccer team to the playoffs several times, but finally took the World Cup in 2021. He's now retired, living with the world-renowned Sora...

Sora sits at a desk, typing at a computer. Several bookshelves line the room and on top of one is a glass case containing seven book stands, five of which had books. The table top she is working on is covered with numerous leaves of paper covered with what looked like hurried scribbles. On one page was the title "The Mystery of Lowland View Terrace.">

...author of five best selling books. When she first decided to take on a writing career, her first endeavor was to write on the truth of the Digital World. When no one would publish her books, she decided to turn it into a fictional adventure series. Of course, it became a big hit not only in Japan but in several other countries. Her books are already in several languages with over 10 million of them sold worldwide. Lately though, she's been helping out two good friends of hers, namely, me and Kari...

Kari is standing over gray haired lady, patting her hand as she checks various readouts from instruments inside the hospital room. Finishing that, she fluffs her pillow and asks her patient how her grandchildren are. The woman goes on about what happened the other day, while Kari nods and makes small comments as she listens intently. Eventually her patient tires herself in her excitement and nods off to sleep. Kari kisses her on the forehead and moves on to her next patient.>

...a girl with the biggest heart I've ever seen, totally unlike her brother, Tai. Her burden for those in pain put her in the only profession that would ever satisfy her, nursing. Unlike the rest of my friends, she is nothing special except to those she helps and me...

TK sits on a cold metal floor, mostly staring out into space, occasionally writing in a small journal. Eventually he stands up and looks out the window watching as the long golden grass of the Gear Savannah waves back and forth.>

...formerly luckiest guy on Earth. Now I'm not even on Earth anymore. I was just another normal office drone, married to the most beautiful girl (both inside and outside) in history... Now I'm stuck in a cold dark factory with the rest of my friends, hunted by the forces of Darkness, and faced with a slim chance of survival. Hell if I could just take the last couple weeks back I might've done things differently, but then again I'm sure Kari wouldn't have let me. It's odd, I'm supposed to have the crest of Hope, but I'm probably one of the most pessimistic one here just a little short of Joe. But hey, there's always the chance things might look up... eventually.

.  
-End Journal Entry 1-


End file.
